


Crown of Memories

by RD_Kobiski



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I needed something sweet after making myself sad, M/M, They married, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cuteness, it's adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin makes everyone flower crowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Memories

“Next time on Grumpcade!” Arin signs off and tossed the controller down. He moved to stand up, scooting the couch “Awesome, I’m going to grab some--” he pauses as a large box that was sitting on the edge of the end table falls over. 

“Whoa what the fuck are these?” Arin paws through the big box of fake flowers, just hanging out in the grump room. “Do you know what there are for?” He scoops them up. 

“They’ve been there forever, I think Suzy needed them and then decided not to do the thing she was going to use them for.” Ross shrugged.

“So they’re just here?” 

“Yeah...why?” 

“N-no reason. Hey Ross let's take a break for the day okay?” Arin carries the box out of the office and Ross just stares at him confused. 

 

___

 

Arin has watched a few tutorials, he knows what he’s doing. He stopped at Ben Franklin Crafts to get a few extra supplies, and his own glue gun so he wouldn’t have to ask Suzy for her’s. He sits on the floor of his office by himself, door locked. 

He winds the green tape around the wire halo he’s made, and detaches the plastic stems from the flowers. He’s careful as he arranges them and glues them one by one. He picked a mix of daisies and small blue bachelor's buttons and little purple flowers at the end.  He held it as the hot glue dried and glanced around his office, before slipping it onto his head, smiling to himself. 

 

He went to work on one made of all pink flowers with little white flowers, adding some glitterdust to that one. He felt much lighter than he had this afternoon. It has been a stressful day and he was happy to be doing something more relaxing. He was caught up in his hands working, feeling very centered. He started to let his mind wander, and thought of his friends. He could picture Ross in his mind the clearest since he had just worked with him all afternoon. 

“Blues...Let’s go with blues next.” Arin says to himself out loud and fixes the flowercrown with Ross in mind. He carefully picks out mostly blue flowers,  _ peonies? Is that what these are called? They’ll look okay with yellow daisies. And some of these little tiny white ones.  _ He cut the stem short and held it close to the crown so they would frame the bottom. 

“What colors does Barry like?” Arin looked through the flowers, digging into the bottom until he spotted the purple orchids. “Oh! These with the fuckin’ green things!” He picked up the extras and started to glue them, trying to be careful of his fingers. The orchids would overwhelm the design if they were all over, so Arin settled for putting them on the sides, highlighting the tiny white flowers and green accents he put on the crown instead. 

“The red roses for Suzy for sure.” He could picture her with her bright red lipstick in a red rose flower crown. He made them into a perfect ring, adding grey leaves he found in the box to make it look a little darker. “I wish I had black glitter, but this is fine.” 

Brian’s was a trick. Arin had no idea what he wanted to do for Brian’s until it just came to him. He stuck with mostly dark orange and red carnations, adding some light green leaves. He thought about adding ribbon but it felt like too much. 

Vernon’s was the off white roses, with some of the grey leaves-classic and simple. Jack the Intern’s was all of the green flowers and the weird sage green foliage stuff to make it look tall.  Holly’s was pale pink with some soft baby blues and a few feathers sticking out of it. He made Kevin’s with the yellow daisies and some white batchelor's button at the end. 

When it came time to make Dan’s, Arin wasn’t sure where to go. Dan was such an explosion of life and personality. He had his cool days, his chill days and his sunny days. Arin purused the flowers. Every color scheme he picked seemed almost lacking--like it was almost there but not quite. 

He sighed and flopped back, looking up at the ceiling. Arin could remember a couple of times they had both talked about flowers. There was a time Dan and him had gotten lost looking for something in the mall last week or so and Dan had pulled him aside when he had spotted the flower shop,  

 

“Woah check out the sunflowers!” Dan had traced the center of the sunflower with his fingers, “I love sunflowers.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty rad. I love sunflowers.” 

 

Arin looked through his flowers and picked out the sunflowers. He laughed to himself remembering the time they tried to make daisy chains in his yard, so he picked out the little daisies. He brushed his fingers over the white poppies, and thought about the time Dan had picked him wildflowers after their walk one morning. He had those flowers pressed in a book somewhere. Yellow roses for their first date; Dan had overdressed but so had Arin the movie they saw was terrible, but the kiss at the end of the night was awkward and magical. A blue carnation that reminded him of the flowers that were splattered all over the diner wallpaper where Dan had said “I love you” for the first time--they were eating breakfast on their way back to California. A purple dahlia that reminded him of the flowers in the bathroom of Dan’s parent’s house when they had gone to visit and fooled around in the shower while everyone slept.  A white rose that reminded Arin of their wedding.  A couple of pink roses for the bouquet Dan had got him for their 2nd anniversary-- the night Dan had told him that they had gotten the house they both fell in love with. 

It was big, and  crazy mismatched, but somehow they all fit together perfectly in a weird eclectic sort of way. Arin felt his face heat up as he stared at the drying flowercrown, all of the memories still spinning in his head. All the time he and Dan had been together, all of the wonderful memories they shared together.

There was a knock, “Hey Arin, you’ve been in there awhile, and like, it’s really quiet? You okay Big cat?” 

Arin was shook out of his daydream, “Y-yeah! Gimme a sec!” Arin hopped up and opened the door. Dan blinked and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, what are you doing?” 

Arin realized he still had his flowercrown on, “Makin’ stuff.”

“Okay? Can I see?” 

“Sure. I made you one.” 

“Did you really?” Dan actually looked excited, “Lemme see it!” 

Arin pulled Dan over to the couch in his office and sat him down, “Woah you made a lot of these. Are these for everyone in the office?” 

“Yeah I was bored and--” 

“They’re awesome Arin, you don’t have to justify it.” Dan reassured, they had been working on that. 

Arin cleared his throat and presented the flower crown to Dan, “So like, each flower represents something in our life together.” It sounds cheesy when he says it out loud.

Dan stares for a few minutes, trying to figure each flower out. “Okay so, wait. Sunflowers because I told you that they're my favorite right? And the white rose is our wedding, right?”

“Right and right.” 

“And the pink ones were the night we found out we got the house, and the yellow are from our first date...what’s this one?” He pointed to the blue one. 

Arin rubbed his arm, feeling shy, “When you said you loved me for the first time in that diner in Oregon.”

“Oh! Oh yeah it does--wait that was the first time I said I loved you? But I thought it was when we won at minigolf against Suzy and Barry?”

“That’s when I said it.”  Arin blushed.

“Oh yeah! When you said it to me first.” Dan chuckled, “Okay the white poppies--oh! Our first walk! You still have those don’t you?”

“Yeah.” 

Dan stared at the crown lovingly, his eyes a little misty, “This...this is so sweet Arin.” 

“It’s not th-” 

“It is though. It means a lot to me. That you remember these things, that you care so much about them. About me.” Dan smiled and kissed Arin softly, and Arin smiled against his lips. 

Dan slipped the crown into his fluffy hair, “Tada!”

Arin smiled and hugged Dan tight, holding onto him. 

“I love you Dan.” 

“I love you too Arin. My whole world is so much brighter with you in it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they cute tho? <3


End file.
